Spanish Guitar
by SpencerDepp
Summary: House tocava violão e cantava em um bar todas as noites e Cuddy ao descobrir isso ia assistir ao show. Trilha sonora com a musica da Tony Braxton Spanish Guitar


Eram 5:34 p.m. e ela estava em sua sala assinando alguns documentos do hospital quando a porta da sua sala é aberta de forma brusca... ela nem se assustava mais, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Mais um paciente salvo boss... aqui está.

- Está vendo como você conseguiu salvar mais uma vida sem precisar fazer uma biopsia cerebral?

- Quem ia precisar de um pedacinho quando se teve o cérebro inteiro... mas boa noite. Já estou de saída. Tenho compromissos essa noite.

- Desde quando prostituta é algum compromisso House? – Ela disse finalmente o encarando.

- Desde o momento em que eu tive que marcar hora pra isso.

- Boa noite House... eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir da sua vida pessoal.

Ela precisava ser fria... provavelmente a mulher que estaria em seu apartamento esta noite seria mais uma das menininhas que iam ao bar só para flertarem com ele.

Ela o viu sair da sala e suspirou pesadamente. Já tinha um certo tempo que ela tinha sabia da vida noturna do seu funcionário problema e eterno amor Gregory House... ele tocava violão e cantava em um bar todas as noites. Ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente quando tocava... nem parecia a pessoa que tinha problemas de relacionamento e convivência social que realmente era. Tinha descoberto isso por acaso e a partir de então ia todos os dias e se sentava escondida na mesa do canto, de modo que não pudesse ser observada e tivesse uma visão bem clara dele tocar.

_A smoky room, a small cafe_

_They come to hear you play_

_And drink and dance the night away_

_I sit out in the crowd_

_And close my eyes_

_Dream you're mine_

_But you don't know_

_You don't even know that I am there_

Ela gostava de ouvi-lo tocar… o que ela sentia quando o ouvia fazia se sentir estranha... ela conhecia bem o que sentia, mas tentava de todas as formas ignorar. Mas era difícil, principalmente quando aquelas piriguetes ficavam dando gritinhos e se animando todas quando ele descia do palco. Nenhuma mulher o desejava mais do que ela. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e saiu do bar, como sempre sem ser notada. Ao menos era o que ela achava.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_'Till the dawn_

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_All night long, all night long_

_I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

Ela resolveu dar uma volta antes de ir de fato para casa... tentar esclarecer um pouco, ao menos era esse o termo que ela preferia usar para o que realmente acontecia, que era tentar esquecer qualquer sentimento que nutria por ele desde os seus 20 anos de idade.

Quando finalmente ela foi pra casa resolveu pegar um livro e um chá... se distrair ocupando sua mente sem duvida seria uma boa. Logo ela pegou no sono acordando somente com o barulho infernal do seu despertador.

Mais um dia de trabalho no hospital, mas não... aquele não foi um dia comum. House não tinha nenhum paciente, já tinha cumprido suas horas na clinica e estava matando seu tempo no hospital fazendo uma turnê musical em sua sala... diversas reclamações já tinham chegado ao seu ouvido e ela teve que fazer aquilo que não queria... que era encará-lo.

Ela se aproximou de sua sala e ouviu as notas do violão que ele tocava. Seu coração disparou imediatamente quando as notas entraram por seus canais auditivos. Respirou bem fundo antes de entrar na sala dele.

_Steal my heart with every note you play_

_I pray you'll look my way_

_And hold me to your heart someday_

_I long to be the one that you caress with_

_tenderness_

_And you don't know_

_You don't even know that I exist_

Ele percebeu sua porta sendo aberta, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar seus olhos, simplesmente continuou tocando.

- House... por favor.

Ela falou respirando pesadamente e isso não passou despercebido por ele. Parou de tocar por um instante e se levantou aproximando-se dela.

- o que foi cuddy?

Ela olhou aqueles olhos azuis... eles pareciam brilhar mais que de costume. Sentiu sua respiração falhar... precisava se afastar dele. Deu um passo para trás e o encarou novamente.

- Só, por favor, não toque mais... está incomodando algumas pessoas.

Ele mancou em direção a ela e elevou sua mão tocando sua face... sentiu a pele quente dela. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e quando ele se aproximou mais ainda, ela se afastou e saiu. Chegou à porta e virou-se pra ele o encarando mais uma vez.

- Eu não aguentaria mais uma vez House... não mais.

E saiu. Que coisa. Ela ainda o amava e aquela inesperada aproximação dele não estava ajudando em nada. Alias... PORQUE ELE FEZ AQUILO?

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_'Till the dawn_

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_All night long, all night long_

_I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

Ela ficou com aquela duvida até o final do dia, quando, mais uma vez foi ao bar para ouvi-lo tocar... ela se sentia bem quando o ouvia tocar, como se ele não fosse o idiota que a largou, que mexia com seus sentimentos e que vivia atormentando seu juízo perfeito.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa do canto e o mesmo garçom que sempre a atendia veio com seu sorriso.

- Boa Noite Senhora... o de sempre?

- Sim Jim, e duplo dessa vez, por favor.

Ela ficou observando enquanto House se preparava para tocar mais uma vez alguma das musicas que faziam o estilo dele. E, como sempre, diversas garotas ficavam ao redor do palco só para ouvi-lo e pensar que poderiam ter alguma chance com ele.

O garçom voltou com o pedido e olhou em direção ao palco na hora que pôs o copo na mesa acenando com a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Senhora... me pediram para entregar-lhe esse bilhete.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça agradecendo ao simpático garçom. Quando ele saiu ela abriu o bilhete e seu olhar foi um misto de espanto e alegria. Olhou em direção ao palco e viu que ele iria começar seu show.

_Te sientas entre la gente_

_Cierras tu ojos_

_Y sueñas que soy tuyo_

_Pero yo no se ni siquiera que estas ahi_

_Me gustaria tenerte en mis brazos amor_

- Hoje é uma noite especial, então eu só me apresentarei uma vez... e essa foi uma musica escolhida com precisão... ela será cantada para alguem que achava que eu não sentia a presença dela, mas isso seria impossível. O porque seria impossível? A musica responderá.

Ele parou de falar e começou a dedilhar aquela musica tão conhecida... ele sabia que era uma musica que ela gostava. E ela era uma musica que falaria tudo que ele já devia ter dito há muito tempo.

Terminou sua apresentação com muitos aplausos desceu do palco e direcionou-se a mesa do canto, sentando-se logo em seguida e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Serio... Bryan Adams? Você nunca tocou uma musica dele e quando resolveu tocar foi justo Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? Por que?

- Eu sei que o Bryan é seu cantor favorito, mas essa musica expressa tudo que eu já devia ter dito.

Ela ficou boquiaberta... ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir ele falar. Ele tinha dito antes, mas agora falou para ela frente a frente. Era surreal. Não podia simplesmente acreditar nisso. Todas as noites ela esteve lá e ele nem ao menos a olhava... era como se ela nem existisse no ambiente.

_I sit out in the crowd_

_And close my eyes_

_Dream you're mine_

_And you don't know_

_You don't even know that I exist_

- Eu sei o que você pensa Lisa, mas saiba que sempre que eu sempre te via aqui, desde o primeiro momento em que você entrou por aquela porta. Eu esperava você falar comigo, mas então hoje eu me toquei, quando você me disse aquilo em sua sala, que eu nunca fui sincero com você.

Ele aproximou a cadeira pra perto dela e segurou em sua mão encarando seus olhos azuis mais uma vez. Sentia-se pronto. Sentia que devia falar aquilo tudo.

- Não espere romantismo de mim Lisa, não é algo que eu consiga o tempo todo, mas espere de mim amor, pois é isso que eu sempre tive para de dar desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi. Eu cansei de te ver passeando pelos corredores e não poder te abraçar, beijar, te tocar, te fazer gemer... você é o único motivo que eu ainda tenho de vagar por este mundo agüentando toda a dor que eu sinto.

Ela já estava chorando... queria controlar mas não conseguia. Seu coração estava disparado e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi sorrir para ele.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_'Til the dawn_

_I wish you hold me in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_All night long, all night long_

_I'm be your song, I'd be your song_

Ele se levantou e estendeu sua mão para que ela também levantasse. Varios casais estavam dançando ao som ambiente que, no momento, tocava Spanish Guitar Tony Braxton. Eles começaram a dançar no ritmo lento da musica.

- porque nunca me disse nada antes? Nós não perderíamos tanto tempo.

- Eu me conheço... provavelmente um dia eu vou te magoar, acho que eu queria que você fosse feliz.

- Atrapalhando meus encontros? – Ela olhou sarcasticamente pra ele.

- eu comecei a perceber que eu não aguentaria te ver feliz com outro quando estraguei aquele ultimo encontro com o almofadinha que você conheceu online. E foi então que eu vi você entrando aqui no bar... a partir daquele dia toda musica tinha um significado especial, mas hoje eu resolvi dar nome a pessoa cujo eu canto todos os dias, mesmo quando ela não esta.

Ela sorriu. Sem duvida ela o amava, mesmo com todas as suas imperfeições. Ele sabia ser romântico, sabia fazer o que devia fazer, mas o medo nunca deixava. E hoje ele abdicou de tudo que ele prezava para poder ter uma chance de felicidade e ela era a pessoa que o faria assim e sabia que somente ele poderia lhe fazer sentir-se igualmente feliz.

House viu aquele sorriso que sempre lhe encantava e desceu seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo que começou calmo mas apaixonado. Eles esperaram muito tempo por aquele contato e queriam ir com calma. Queriam se aproveitar sem se desgrudar, mas o ar se fez ausente e eles logo se separaram.

A musica ao fundo rolando, uma musica que fazia sentido até aquele dia. Pois agora eles estavam juntos. Sabe-se lá até quando, mas eles iriam fazer o possível para durar, pois o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro era o mais que duradouro.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_'Til the dawn_

_I wish you hold me in your arms_

_Like that Spanish guitar_

_All night long, all night long_

_I'm be your song, I'd be your song_

- Sabe... essa musica, eu muitas vezes pensei como ela.

- agora a nossa trilha sonora é outra. Pode ser até uma musica muito conhecida do Bryan... pois eu estou no "Paraiso"

E mais um beijo aconteceu... o segundo, de muitos. A musica estava acabando e o violão estava lá pronto para ser tocado mais uma vez, só que todas as musicas dali pra frente seria, única e exclusivamente para ela, pois ela era sua musica.

**FIM!**


End file.
